Letters Between Villains
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Former Villan's write to each other. Some of the credit goes to Pink Wolf Princess and BluePinkRanger for the idea. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1 Zedd and Rita

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own power rangers!_**

Dear Zeddy, I know it has been a while since we've got a divorce, but I was wondering how have you been? what are you doing at this point?

I've been doing fine and I got a job. And so you know the kids are fine.

Rita.

* * *

><p>Dear Rita, I've been doing fine, and I got a job truck driving.<p>

Zedd.

_**Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Goldar and Squatt

Dear Goldar, It's been awful living in this museum! I got out of my case so that's why I'm writing you.

Squatt the fat.

* * *

><p>Dear Squatt, I'm in Anton Mercer's museum! And it's been awful!<p>

Goldar the stupid.

_**Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Leelee and Mondo

Dear Leelee, You need to get someone to live with you because you are handicapped! You can't walk by yourself you are just weak.

King Mondo the pot head.

* * *

><p>Dear King Mondo, That's one big lie! I can walk by myself! I don't need anyone to help me! And why did you send me a letter just to insault me?<p>

Leelee Pimvare.

_**Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Goldar and Pudgy

Dear Pudgy pig, you are an idiot who eats WAY too much! By the way perfect name!

Goldar the sliver.

* * *

><p>Dear Goldar, you really need to back off! You are very annoying! And how is your idiot Queen Rita doing?<p>

Pudgy pig.

* * *

><p>Dear Pudgy pig, Rita's doing fine and I HATE you!<p>

Goldar the bronze.

_**Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Xandred and Dayu

_**A/N: This one has been requested by Sun Keeper.**_

Dear Dayu, It has been couple of months since the samurai power rangers had their christmas vacation! Now I want you to go kill Dekar.

Your love Xandred the handsome.

* * *

><p>Dear Master Xandred, Umm Master, Dekar's dead or so the TV show leads us to believe. And you don't make any sense. Also why are you sending me a letter since we live on the same boat?<p>

Dayu.

* * *

><p>Dear Dayu, You're fired.<p>

Xandred.

_**Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Dai Shi and Camille

Dear Dai shi, how've you been? how does it feel living in the afterlife? Do you feel any different? Please responed.

Camille.

* * *

><p>Dear Camille, It feels strange living in the villan afterlife, I've been doing fine or at least I've been doing the best I can where I am now.<p>

Dai shi.

P.S. You don't want to know where I went.

_**Please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Rita and Baboo

Dear Baboo, you're a pinhead! I was just joking you are the BIGGEST pinhead I've ever seen! How are you doing in Antons' museum?

Rita.

* * *

><p>Dear Rita, I'm not a pinhead and it's been awful living in this museum! I mean you have little brats looking at you everyday! It's just awful.<p>

Baboo.

_**Please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Baboo and Squatt

Dear Squatt, I think you need to lose a few pounds!

Baboo.

* * *

><p>Dear Baboo, I think you need to get some brains! By the way just so you know It's been awful in this museum!<p>

Squatt.

_**Please review.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Astronema and Trakeena

Dear Astronema, I think you're not the most evil girl in the galaxy because I am!

Trakeena.

* * *

><p>Dear Trakeena, I'm the most evil one in the galaxy! Not you!<p>

Astronema.

_**Please review. And I am now taking requests on who you want me to have write to each other.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Goldar and Elsa

Dear Elsa, I saw you on power rangers dino thunder so how've you been? And just so you know I've been living in a museum.

Goldar the stupid.

* * *

><p>Dear Goldar, I'm doing fine. And sorry about you living in a museum.<p>

Elsa.

_**Please review. And I am now taking requests on who you want me to have write to each other.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Rita and Rito

**_YellowSamuraiRanger: Thank you for telling me about my spelling errors so I've corrected them. But I DO NOT like being told to get a beta because you need one. Also I'm a LOT better writer than you are just look at my one-shot fanfics! The Silver Guardian and the Lady, The Silver Guardian and the Lady 2, and MEMILY! _**

Dear Rita, How's Edd doing? How're you doing? I'm somewhere on the moon but I'm not sure where on the moon! But I've living a good.

Rito the smart.

* * *

><p>Dear Rito, Zeddy's doing fine and I'm doing fine, sorry you don't know where you are.<p>

Rita.

**_Please review._**


End file.
